The invention relates to a sunblind having a first beam and a second beam which are movable toward and away from one another by means of a flexible operating element whereby between the first and second beam a screen of random nature is arranged.
Sunblinds of the type described above are known in various embodiments, mainly through the difference in the type of screen. One can envisage here a pleated screen, a flat screen which can be rolled up around the freely suspended lower beam, a venetian blind and the like. Such sunblinds are usually manually operated, that is, that a flexible operating element is manually tightened or loosened in order to close off the window opening to a greater or lesser degree. This manual operation is made more difficult the larger the opening to be closed off becomes the and when one or more sunblinds are hung next to each other. Furthermore it is difficult to close off the opening in good time since control cannot be performed automatically. Solutions have already been proposed for the use of a motor drive but these encounter installation and aesthetic problems (large dimensions).